


Total Gridlock

by dirtrach



Category: Love Actually (2003), X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Fluff, Love Actually References, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Romance, Star Wars References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtrach/pseuds/dirtrach
Summary: Кроссовер с аркой Джона и Джуди из "Love Actually". Джеймс и Майкл - порно-актеры, которые снимаются в крупнобюджетном фильме.





	Total Gridlock

МакЭвой окучивал Фассбендера, как не каждый дачник – картошку. Высматривал книгу, лежащую в фассбендеровском рюкзаке и с кропотливостью маньяка-библиофила выписывал названия в особый блокнот, тщательно заучивал по утрам прогноз погоды, чтобы завести о ней разговор, и шипел на Маккуина, когда тот пытался придраться к актерской игре Майкла.

Майкл не окучивался. Майклу хотелось поскорее отсняться в очередной сцене и убежать домой. Он подрабатывал в порно и стыдился этого безо всякой меры, подсознательно считая, что все участвующие в съемках смотрят на него с презрением. Здоровый мужик. Амбиций, якобы – гора. Что ж ты в пореве-то снимаешься.

На самом деле, гора амбиций была скорее у персонажа. Эрик Леншерр, точно пытаясь доказать миру, что его член – лучшее, что существует в этой вселенной, а заодно убеждая людей в отсутствии у себя эректильной дисфункции, сминал в объятьях, жал по стенам и бесцеремонно лапал за все места, а ярко-алый цвет лица Фассбендера потом правили редакторы. Чарльз Ксавье в ответ робко попискивал и терся, но время от времени позволял себе выйти из роли и отпускал язвительные комментарии по поводу своего образа сексуального до невозможности нерда, а всё те же редакторы работали без выходных.

Сами съёмки, что иронично, обычно шли по одному и тому же сценарию. МакЭвой стабильно информировал Фассбендера о направлении и скорости ветра, а также проценте влажности воздуха. Фассбендер робко благодарил его и пытался улыбаться, не обнажая зубов. Джеймс находил это умилительным и пищал от восторга. Обычно следом начинал пищать недовольный нарушением атмосферы особо грубой сцены Маккуин – кто-то притащил на съемки бипер для заглушения мата.

Однажды Джеймс спросил Майкла о новом премьер-министре. Майкл думал долгие три минуты (за это время отсняли одну из лучших во всей картине сцен с раздеванием), а потом скромно предположил, что премьер немного староват. В ответ Джеймс разразился гневной тирадой, яростно доказывая Фассбендеру, что он решительно прав в своей точке зрения, и что надо с этим старым пнем что-то делать, и вообще вся Шотландия поддерживает Майкла всеми руками. В довершение МакЭвой этими самыми руками размахался, таким образом демонстрируя свою принадлежность к шотландской нации, а сцену минета пришлось переснимать.

Зато Майкл проникся чужим энтузиазмом и на следующий день принес на съемочную площадку стаканчик с кофе, от которого за километр тянуло приторно-сладкими пряностями. МакЭвой всей душой ненавидел тыквенный латте, но чуть не прослезился, ибо всем своим шотландским нутром, глотая сладкую бурду, ощутил, что лед тронулся. Маккуин, обнаружив стаканчик в кадре, орал, как резаный, но это того стоило.

С тех пор общение вышло, так сказать, на новый уровень. Они едва слышно (чтобы бипер от мата не надрывался вновь) обсуждали политику, перешли от прогнозов погоды к сообщениям про валютный курс, а оттуда – к новостям. А потом Фассбендер как-то пришел в футболке со Звездными Войнами, и тут-то Джеймса наконец осенило.  
\- Джей-Джей Абрамс, - вдохновенно втирал он, обнимая бутафорскую колонну, точно она была его пропавшей без вести много лет назад и теперь наконец найденной любимой кошкой, - он же гений. Просто гений. Надо сходить на новый эпизод…  
\- Угу, - отозвался Майкл, усиленно пытаясь понять, как Эрик Леншерр должен “со всей страстью” вжать Чарльза Ксавье в колонну, подозрительно скрипнувшую от приступа очередных объятий с МакЭвоем, без риска её проломить.  
МакЭвой торжествующе взвизгнул (глуховатый после собственных оров Маккуин счел это пошлым стоном и зааплодировал) и изрек ликующее "отлично, пошли!". Сверху многозначительно посыпалась штукатурка.

Кино действительно было отменное. Майкл был в восторге, с искренним фанатизмом вперев взгляд в экран, и даже весьма мужественно поделился с Джеймсом попкорном. Тот не терял времени первую половину фильма – пытался как-нибудь дотронуться до ладони Майкла. А потом вдруг заинтересовался событиями, втянулся тоже и напрочь позабыл о своих диверсионно-романтических намерениях. По окончании фильма МакЭвой, впрочем, взял все же Фассбендера за руку – потащил в кассу брать билет на повторный сеанс той же картины.  
Словом, свидание провалилось – но киновечер получился отличный.

Идти домой им было в одну сторону. МакЭвой мирно трепался о сценических ходах, Майкл кивал, не решаясь вставлять свои критичные ремарки.  
\- Ну, - наконец, изрек Джеймс, остановившись у крылечка одного из небольших домиков, и засунул руки в карманы, раскачиваясь с носка на пятку. – Это мой дом.  
\- А, - многозначительно отозвался Фассбендер, весьма в духе своего персонажа, - тогда… спасибо за вечер?  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул МакЭвой. Он поднялся по ступенькам к двери, а Майкл медленно развернулся и направился по направлению к своему дому. Вид у него был немного печальный.

Сердце Джеймса дрогнуло. Он сбежал по ступенькам вниз, воображая себя главной героиней «Римских Каникул». Чуть не навернувшись на последней, что не помешало ему догнать Майкла. Который легко поймался, ответно, позабыв о неловкости, сжал в объятьях и поцеловал в губы, с напористостью, явно украденной из черновых версий сценария Маккуина. МакЭвой промычал что-то испуганное, но на поцелуй ответил. Они, как во всё том же сценарии, целовались, «пока воздух не закончился в их легких». На заднем плане грохотала соседская вечеринка.  
\- Доброй ночи, - наконец, брякнул МакЭвой и, пулей сорвавшись с места, исчез в доме, на всякий случай драматично прижавшись к входной двери со внутренней стороны.

Воцарилась гробовая тишина секунд эдак на тридцать. Она была нарушена громким "ВУХ-ХУ!" Фассбендера, раздавшимся с улицы.  
Джеймс и очень, очень впечатленные соседи могли наблюдать через окна за тем, как странный высокий мужик в чрезвычайно стильном пальто перемещается по тротуару исключительно вприпрыжку, сияя от счастья.

Не зря окучивал.


End file.
